


Let's Ride This Thing Through

by tebtosca



Series: Pornstar verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Pornstar!AU, Director!JDM, rimming, barebacking, total PWP</p><p>Summary: Jensen Ackles’ ass is the reason Jared Padalecki got into porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Ride This Thing Through

Jensen Ackles’ ass is the reason Jared Padalecki got into porn.

Jared was fourteen the first time he wrapped his hand around his own dick while watching that beautiful ass open up like a flower to take another man’s cock. Jared can still remember the exact shade of dark pink that the rim turned after the first dozen strokes. The stretch of it, pulled so tight that Jared was sure it had nowhere else to go, until it did, expanding and squeezing around the other guy’s dick like it wanted to eat it whole.

Jensen Ackles was an eighteen-year-old twink then, body slim and unblemished, hair streaked blond by the sun or a bottle, lips swollen and lush like someone punched him in the mouth. It was his first film and already everyone knew he was going to be a star. His pretty little face pressed to the bed by one of JD Morgan’s big, hairy hands, mewling, “come on, Daddy, give it to me,” directly into the camera while suckling one big thumb, as JD rammed him hard enough to shake the bed.

Jared came all over himself about three seconds after Jensen batted those big, green eyes directly at him through the screen.

Okay, maybe it isn’t  _just_  Jensen’s ass that Jared is obsessed with.

Flash forward ten years later and here Jared is, standing right outside the door to the set, every part of his body (but especially one) knowing what is waiting for him.

Jared isn’t a dumb kid anymore, creaming his boxers at the sight of a sneaky, pink tongue. He’s a star in his own right, fifty feet tall with abs like granite and a dick like a coke can. AVN Top of the Year two years running, first guy to ever get the previous winner Tom Welling to bottom for him, and a newly signed contract with Morgan Productions for three movies with the ultimate scene partner.

Jared places one hand on the door in front of him and takes a deep breath to steady himself. He’s glad he did a minute later when he enters the room and sees Jensen Ackles next to a queen sized bed, clad in nothing but a bathrobe that barely covers his ass. He’s facing away from Jared, talking to someone, but Jared can’t focus on anything else in the room. Jensen’s leaning mostly on one leg; hips cocked in what Jared would call defiance if he didn’t know any better. His arms are loose at his side, forearms slightly corded with sinewy muscle that suggests how much he’s progressed from the twinky little teenager that Jared fell in love with.

 _Oh god,_  Jared thinks to himself.  _Snap the fuck out of it._

Whoever Jensen is talking to must spot Jared, because Jensen turns around like he knows he’s standing there. Jensen’s eyes flicker over Jared’s body appraisingly, before his face breaks into a bright smile that leaves Jared slightly breathless. Jared remembers the exact scene where he first noticed how Jensen’s eyes crinkle up when he smiles. Little starbursts that Jared found himself focusing on when Jensen was on his knees sucking dick, and wasn’t that just some fucked up shit.

JD Morgan comes over to Jared before Jensen can, clasping his hand firmly down on Jared’s shoulder and bestowing on him an easy grin. JD quit front of camera work five years before, preferring to build an empire as a director and producer. He was able to channel his fame (and exclusive contract with Jensen) into building his company, and soon enough it was the studio to work for in the entire gay branch of the business. JD was picky about his performers though, and it took established popularity and a good reputation for him to ask someone to join his team.

Jared knew all this. Every ass he fucked, every throat he choked, every time he twisted his hands in some guy’s hair and pushed him down into the bed and wished his back was dotted with freckles, was to get the contract with Morgan and end up here.

Jared knows that might be kind of creepy, but he never claimed to be the most well-adjusted guy around.

Jared knows that JD is sizing him up around that seemingly friendly grin, so he just puts on his full-powered dimples and thrusts out his hand for JD to shake. “Great to see you again, JD. I’m really excited to be working for you. I think it’ll be a lot of fun.”

JD barks out a short laugh. “Yeah, kid, I’m sure it will be loads of fun, bad pun absolutely intended. Come over and meet Jensen.”

Jared swallows hard, but follows JD over to the center of the room where Jensen is standing. His hips are still slightly cocked, and Jared recognizes it this time for the tease that it is. Jensen’s eyes are half-lidded and Jared warms all over when he realizes Jensen must like what he sees coming towards him.

“Hey, Jen, got a new toy for you to play with,” JD says good-naturedly, as Jensen rolls his eyes and goes to shake Jared’s hand.

“Jensen Ackles,” he introduces himself, like that would be necessary in anywhere other than an alternate universe where Jared likes boobs and hasn’t been using Jensen as his jerk-off material since ninth grade.

“Jared Padalecki,” he replies, trying hard to keep his voice steady and casual.

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen smirks, an amused expression on his face. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth and just rolls it, causing Jared’s cock to threaten the very existence of the zipper on his jeans.

JD snorts and pats Jared on the back. “Well, I see you won’t be needing the fluffer. Too bad too, Misha’s been looking forward to it all week. He’s going to be insufferable now.”

Jared blushes straight to tips of his bangs as Jensen laughs.

JD wanders off and they stand there staring at each other for a moment before Jensen breaks the silence.

“Dressing room’s over there if you want to get those clothes off,” Jensen offers, amusement still in his voice, but now it’s intermingled with something a little darker.

“OK, I’ll just…”Jared replies, motioning toward the other room with his thumb. He’s turning away when Jensen puts his hand on Jared’s forearm and stops him in his tracks.

“You know, I have final say over all of my scene partners,” Jensen says, voice low and slightly dangerous. “Just want to make sure there is no miscommunication about why you’re here.”

Before Jared can respond, Jensen releases him and heads off to talk to the same crew member as before, nonchalant about the fact that he’s enabling Jared’s every single aching fantasy .

Twenty minutes later Jared is kissing Jensen Ackles for the very first time.

JD prides his films on realism. Two lovers wrapped up in each other, comfortable and intimate and hot. Lots of kissing and stroking, legs gripping tight and hips grinding down. Like the cameras don’t even exist.

Jensen kisses like he sucks cock, all teasing licks across Jared’s soft palate and suckling on his tongue like a tootsie roll pop. His hands curl up to twine themselves in Jared’s mop of chestnut hair, fingers flexing as he pulls Jared down to his mouth.

Jared is stunned for the first moments, feeling the warm press of Jensen’s naked flesh against his own. But Jensen murmurs “that’s right, Jared, just like that,” against his lips and suddenly it’s like any last mental barrier Jared’s had dissipates instantly.

Jared’s sitting on his haunches on the floor, half of Jensen’s body sprawled on the bed and the other half resting on Jared’s thighs. Jensen’s ass, the thing that made Jared realize he was gay so many years ago, is sitting like a fucking offering in front of him. It’s tight and round, the swell of it like the top of a question mark, the muscles dimpling the sides like they were made for Jared’s palms to knead into them.

JD’s voice is low and dark in Jared’s line of hearing, but he can’t see anything but his own thumbs grazing up the under swell of Jensen’s ass to dip into the crease and separate the cheeks. Jensen’s hole, waxed clean and a pale, lovely pink is winking at him, mocking him, daring him to make it red and sloppy.

Jared closes his eyes as he touches his tongue to Jensen’s hole for the first time. It twitches under the tip, Jensen squirming with the sensation of wet saliva on the ring of nerve endings. Jared’s fingers dig into the meat of Jensen’s ass, demanding that he still, letting him know that this is Jared’s show and Jensen is going to take it.

“He loves that, Jared. Loves a hot tongue pressing into him, working him open,” JD’s voice plays like a loop in Jared’s head and it makes this somehow even hotter. It brings back all those crushing, overwhelming thoughts from that first time, when JD was the one doing the pounding and Jared was the spectator just taking it all in. JD’s voice brings him so far back that Jared has to will himself not to come like an amateur.

Jared gripping Jensen’s ass so hard that it arches up off the bed, his face buried in between deep in the crevice of it as he rolls his tongue and spears it into Jensen’s loosening hole. Jared can feel Jensen everywhere, the smell in his nostrils, bursting on his taste buds, even in the spit dripping messily down his chin. Jensen is all over Jared’s fucking face and if Jared didn’t want his dick inside the man more than life itself, this would be a wrap, camera or no camera.

“That’s right, Jared, feel his hole clench around your tongue, you feel it right? Imagine how that’s gonna feel around your dick.”

Jensen moans and Jared feels the vibrations of it all over his face. Jared pulls off then, gasping for air, before leaning up to lick a stripe from the mess of Jensen’s hole straight up his spine. The ridges of vertebrae pop against his mouth until he finally reaches Jensen’s neck and starts suckling on it. Jensen reaches back and, with a groan, pulls Jared’s sloppy wet mouth to his own, sucking his own taste right off Jared’s tongue. He’s still balanced precariously on the bed, supported only by Jared’s thighs and hands, and the power Jared feels surging up in him over the trust of it is astonishing.

“C’mon, Jen, tell Jared how much you want his cock inside of you. Tell him how you want to feel it breaking that slutty little hole of yours.”

Jensen whimpers at JD’s honey sweet words. “I need your cock in me, Jared, please. Get it in me, god, please, fuck me open.”

“That’s right, Jen, he’s the biggest dick you’ve seen in years, ain’t he? Know you were watching his movies, dreaming about that big fat cock ramming inside you. Begged me to sign him, wanted him in you so bad.”

Jared feels like his head is going to explode. He knows that JD is just egging them on, using that sexy-ass voice to motivate them into a better scene, but god, what if the words were true? What if Jensen was really watching Jared’s movies and imagining his dick slamming deep up in him as Jensen jacks his perfect, pink cock?

“C’mon, Jared, give the boy what he wants. Get that fat dick inside him before he starts crying for it.”

Jared knows he shouldn’t be so utterly enthusiastic about the fact that JD runs a gonzo show-your-health-certificate-so-you-can-go-bareback studio, but the second he pops his raw cock into the ring of Jensen’s sphincter, he’s more grateful for it than any present he’s ever received in his entire twenty four years of life.

Jared’s dick is not even halfway in before Jensen is arching his back like a cat and burying his face in the cheesy satin sheets.

“See how much he loves it, Jared? Never been anyone that loves getting stuffed with cock like our Jen,” JD growls as Jared finally, finally, bottoms out and Jensen howls like he’s dying.

Jared flings himself up over Jensen, dragging him fully onto the bed in one swift move, never separating them from where they are so intimately linked. Jared’s on him now, pressing him into the bed, twisting Jensen’s head around to pillage his mouth with his tongue. His left hand twists with Jensen’s as he fucks hard and deep while keeping himself angled up just enough for the camera to see the motions.

Jensen’s ass is a vice around him, perfect like Jared dreamt about but could never fully imagine until this very moment. Jared’s seen Jensen take countless cocks over the years, but none of it matters right then. Not when Jensen fingers are entwined with his and his neck is flushed red with blood and want. Not when Jensen is bearing down in an attempt to pull Jared’s cock so deep inside himself that it’s like it’ll never come out again.

Jared is a professional; he knows the way this normally works. They’ll pull out, setup another position, wait around awhile, eat cold cuts on platters with the crew, stroke their cocks to get ready again or get someone else to do it for them, and then at the end of the day they’ll smile politely and go home to drink a six-pack and watch completely unsexy things on their DVRs as the chafing on their dicks heal.

But this is not normal to Jared. This can’t possibly be normal.

It’s not normal when Jared pulls out with a groan and then flips Jensen over onto his back. It’s not normal when he slides back into Jensen’s body as slick as he pleases, like he rightfully belongs there. It’s not normal when he pulls Jensen’s head back with both of his hands and kisses him like it means more than a paycheck, more than a signature on a contract or another tacky award to put on his website. Like it means more than anything.

It’s  _definitely_  not normal when Jensen comes, untouched, all over both their stomachs without warning. Jared has just enough brain cells left to pull out before he comes, shooting white all over Jensen’s chest, straight up to where his neck meets his jaw.

Jared takes in Jensen’s shocked expression and JD’s mumbled “holy fuck,” before he leans down and starts licking the mix of their come off Jensen’s body. Jensen squirms and moans underneath him, as Jared’s hot tongue laps all the way from the jizz in Jensen’s bellybutton up to the streaks of it on Jensen’s chin. Without a second thought, he brings his mouth down on Jensen’s, pushing his tongue inside, making Jensen taste just how good they are together.

It’s several minutes before Jared is cognizant enough to think about how much he might have just fucked up.

He pulls himself off of Jensen, who is lying dazed on the bed, his limbs strewn out like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Jensen’s entire body is flushed pink, the freckles standing out in harsh relief; glistening from Jared’s saliva and lingering come.

Jared sits at the end of the bed, breathing hard and awkward. Biting his lip, he looks up at JD to see his reaction.

Six pairs of eyes look back at him, as JD and his crew stare in silence. The only one not standing like a statue is Misha the fluffer, who has one hand holding the bagel he’s chewing and the other hand pressed to the front of his erection in a futile attempt to calm it.

Then, suddenly, JD starts laughing. Full out, from the belly guffaws, and Jared raises an eyebrow in vaguely humiliated, utterly satisfied confusion.

“Jensen, my love, you were absolutely right about this kid,” JD almost chokes on his laughter, slapping one knee and standing up from where he was crouched on the floor. He’s not even hard, Jared notices, surprised, as JD wanders off to talk to his cameraman.

 _Now that’s a professional,_  Jared thinks with a little bit of awe.

Jared snaps out of it and turns to face Jensen, suddenly shy for the very first time in his porn career. Jensen is stretched out languidly like a cat, a lazy smile on his face. Jensen cock is half-hard again and Jared wants to lean over and suck on it until it's full and engorged in his mouth.

Jensen must track Jared’s eye movement, because he just laughs happily.

“We’ll get to that,” Jensen says, voice low, and it feels like a promise.

Somewhere, deep in Jared’s head, his fourteen-year-old self vows to hold Jensen to it.

  


  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Let's Ride This Thing Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369391) by [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl), [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca)




End file.
